


A Short Interlude on the Dawn Treader

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-20
Updated: 2003-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1639466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edmund was not trying to be cynical, because Lucy was perfectly loveable without being a queen and a legend, but he hoped Caspian saw more than the Legacy of Queen Lucy the Valiant when he kissed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Short Interlude on the Dawn Treader

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ingrid

 

 

For several days after the discovery of the third exiled Lord (whom, you may recall, had the misfortune of being turned to gold) the Dawn Treader drifted almost aimlessly East. The crew of the Dawn Treader took this opportunity to squabble amongst themselves over trinkets and directions, and Caspian gave little thought to disciplining them. Drinian, for a good portion of these days, remained distracted with a nagging in his foot, setting bad examples for his crew as he let his duties slide (a Captain should always be ready to guide his crew and be an example). 

Lucy, being on occasion as stubborn as her closest sibling Edmund, continued to share a bed with Caspian. This annoyed Edmund very much. It was not that Edmund disliked Caspian - on the contrary, Edmund and Caspian had spent many frenzied hours together, touching one another in silence for fear of waking Eustace. These hours had started through shared opinions regarding Eustace. Still on occasion being prone to childish acts, the two started a game whereby the one who could make the other noisy and irritate Eustace would win. Quickly, it became more than a game. 

Eustace, who at that time was still keeping to his bed and prefacing names with "that horrible" and generally making himself a blight on ship-life, had in fact heard their grunts and rasping skin, but had generally assumed the two of them were fighting again. He would then roll over and grumble about how inconsiderate they both were, insisting he work in such difficult circumstances and yet not allowing him to get a decent night's sleep (as decent as one could get on a raft in such conditions as the Dawn Treader). He resolved each time to push them overboard the following morning, and would bury his head under the pillow. 

Edmund enjoyed spending time with Caspian, who was brave and intelligent. He treated his subjects fairly and with respect, and promised to be a good lord to the Talking Creatures of Narnia. Conversations with Caspian were interesting, and (in Edmund's opinion), he rarely ever held very stupid beliefs. 

The Golden Age of Narnia was undoubtedly when the four Pevensie's were the Kings and Queens at Cair Paravel. Edmund was realistic, and knew that he would never be so successful, satisfied or happy in his life again. Every Narnian loved King Edmund the Just (the girls alone would have made it worthwhile; beautiful, flexible girls dying to make love to King Edmund. But he loved Narnia more than he could ever love any of them), almost as much as they loved his sister, Queen Lucy the Valiant. Tales of Lucy's beauty and valour had drifted down the ages of Narnia, until stories were told of a pixie-like Queen of soft-spun hair bound carelessly (but perfectly, because they always are in such stories) behind her head, flying to the rescue of all injured Narnians. One need only call, and Queen Lucy would come. 

Edmund was not trying to be cynical, because Lucy was perfectly loveable without being a queen and a legend, but he hoped Caspian saw more than the Legacy of Queen Lucy the Valiant when he kissed her. 

He did not know what Lucy saw when she looked at Caspian, but he knew what he saw. For all Caspian's intelligence and valour, Edmund looked at him and saw a man who was soft and willing; a good man who would agree and compromise. Caspian would never be tempted; he would never hinge his world on a sweet. Edmund would push Caspian down and down he would go; no fights or arguments or complaints - just obedience. Kings like Caspian are subtle and accommodating. Kings like Caspian are satisfying to play with, but the reason why Jadis first gained power. Kings like Caspian are the caretakers of Narnia, keeping out of trouble until the real Kings return. 

Edmund knew he was being prideful, and that Aslan would be unhappy to know his uncharitable thoughts, but still Edmund thought them. He was a real King of Narnia, and once a King of Narnia, always a King of Narnia. Edmund could admit - although not in a sullen, sulky way, as Kings of Narnia always knew their weaknesses so that others could not exploit the - that he was never as great a King as Peter was. But that was why Peter was the High King of Narnia, and Edmund a mere King. Still, Edmund was a worthy King of Narnia; fair and just and strong (not that he thought Caspian was an unjust King of Narnia - Aslan would never allow that, but Aslan is another story for another time). 

* 

Early one morning, well away from their last docking, Edmund strolled the deck, watching the birds flying into the horizon. He was reminded of mornings at Cair Paravel, when he would sit on the battlements and make fun of Lucy for creating stories and lives about the birds (being just did not mean one could not also be cruel). Below, Peter and Susan would listen to emissaries from afar. As exotic as these people and places were, neither Edmund nor Lucy had much interest in these affairs: Lucy would much rather visit the countries and meet the kings in person (for some of these emissaries would come to ask for the hand of Queen Lucy the Valiant for their king. To you or I that might seem strange, but rulers like to marry other rulers and do not need to meet them first), and Edmund believed that there was no reason to meet with people from another country when there were so many problems in their own. At these affairs, Susan would always graciously listen to their words, and accept their praise, but ultimately, King Peter and Queen Susan would respectfully decline, and the emissaries would be sent on their way. The emissaries would bring gifts and delights, but nothing could tempt the Queens of Narnia away, because nothing could be as delightful as Narnia. 

Edmund spied Caspian emerging from Lucy's cabin (this is the cabin that Caspian generously gave to Lucy, saying as he did that women deserve to be more comfortable than men. He smiled respectfully as he said it, which should have alerted Edmund but did not). Caspian peered in to the sunlight, observing the crew here and there (but who were for the most part not on deck, because it was too early, the sun was too bright, and they had been very naughty the night before) then wandered below decks in search of Drinian. 

The sun rose higher, and Edmund adjourned to Lucy's cabin, where it was not as hot (he had not been invited, but Lucy was always delighted to spend time with Edmund). Lucy asked Edmund to a game of chess and Edmund, for lack of any duties, accepted. Lucy beat Edmund the first time, but he requested a rematch. Caspian came to join them for lunch and, although Edmund was not feeling charitable towards Caspian, he was permitted to stay. Lucy smiled at Caspian; a wide, open smile, full of delight and joy. 

"Why Caspian?" Edmund asked later. 

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Lucy (not in an artful way, for Lucy was not artful). 

"Why Caspian? Why not someone else? Why someone at all?" 

Lucy was silent, but Edmund could be just as stubborn as she could, and kept asking. Lucy began to weep from the relentless questioning, but Edmund remained unmoved. Lucy sobbed, and sniffled "why are you doing this to me?", and Edmund echoed her words back angrily. 

"He's nice," said Lucy into the silence. Edmund continued to stare at her, but she knew his games. She did not continue until Edmund acknowledged her words. "He tells me what's going on, and he remembers not to treat me like I might break." 

"I don't treat you like you might break" Edmund retorted, stung. Lucy grabbed his hand, pushing chess pieces out of the way. 

"No," whispered Lucy, grasping his hand tight, "you don't." 

"So why Caspian?" 

Lucy smiled beatifically. "Because with him I can be Queen." 

Lucy and Edmund stared at one another for a very long time, until Edmund leaned down to where their hands were clasped together, and kissed Lucy's fingers softly. "Queen Lucy" he whispered, "would your Highness care to dance with me?" 

"That would be splendid." 

King Edmund helped Queen Lucy to her feet, and gently pulled her close. She murmured words too low for any but he to hear, and he understood them all. She murmured about sunrises and waves on rocks and Cair Paravel; she murmured about Peter and Susan and University and America and how jealous they would be with a childish glee. She stood straight-backed and smiled at him, and they danced around the room and onto the deck and into the evening, surrounded by crowds and applause and Narnians as the sun set and they were bathed in gold and red. 

 


End file.
